The wide use of portable electronic devices with a camera function, such as smartphones and tablet PCs, enables electronic device users to take a picture or video anywhere anytime. Accordingly, electronic device users frequently take pictures or videos to record their daily lives in pictures or videos.
In recent times, there is a growing number of users that share their captured images including pictures or videos with other people. To this end, various techniques, such as email, Bluetooth, and Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS), have been developed to enable an electronic device to transmit images to another electronic device. In addition, techniques have been developed that enable an electronic device to form a common space in a specific server using an account and to upload desired images to be shared through the space, thus sharing the desired images with other people.
Conventionally, to share a content group including significant images with other people, a user needs to select each desired image stored in an electronic device and to unilaterally transmit the image to an electronic device of another person. Alternatively, the user needs to upload desired images using an account of a specific server to share the images with other people, which causes an inconvenience of creating the account in the server to share the images.